Segundas Oportunidades
by AlmaEscritora
Summary: One-shot, Rumbelle Bella ha vuelto a casa por sorpresa para darle a Rumpletinskin una gran noticia, pero lo que verá cuando entre en la casa podría cambiarlo todo, pues descubrirá a Rumple en medio de sus tribulaciones con Hook.


¡Buenas! Antes de que empecéis a leer este fic, me gustaría declarar que los personajes no son míos, ¡los he cogido prestados por una buena causa!

Dicho esto, espero que disfrutéis al leerlo tanto o más que yo al escribirlo,

¡un saludo!

Segundas oportunidades

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el frío suelo de mármol, sintiendo cómo su interior se desgarraba por la mitad. La daga emitió un peculiar sonido al golpear contra la baldosa y en un instante, se esfumó en el aire. El aire se mostraba reticente a acudir a sus pulmones y, aunque la angustia que la embargaba resultaba insoportable, no podía llorar. Alzó la vista, con la mirada perdida, hacia Hook, pero éste la apartó con un gesto de vergüenza desfigurando su rostro.

Rumple parecía impasible, pero en su interior ardía un sentimiento que ya le era demasiado conocido, y precisamente por ello sabía que, cuanto más le dejara extenderse, más peligroso se volvería. La oscuridad le atenazaba como una mano invisible que le envolvía sin remedio, y cada vez la notaba más cerca. Los recuerdos de su vida y de sus acciones en el Bosque Encantado nunca le habían resultado más reales, mientras que el tiempo que había transcurrido en Storybrooke parecía un sueño lejano. Pero Belle seguía allí, sentada sobre el suelo, mirándole a través de sus vidriosos ojos, suplicante, y eso era lo único que le retenía.

- No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- Porque no podía soportar ser controlado por esa maldita daga, ni siquiera aunque fueras tú la propietaria, querida.

- Pero podías habérmelo contado, podíamos haber encontrado juntos una solución…- Rumple no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla, inexpresivo- Yo sé que hay bien en ti…

- Te equivocas, querida.

- No, te equivocas tú. Hay bien en ti, lo he visto, puedes hacerlo.

- ¿Y de qué me ha servido? Neal sigue muerto, la ciudad sigue en peligro…

- ¡Basta!- El Oscuro contuvo el aliento, impresionado por la fiereza que había destilado su mujer con un solo grito- ¿aún no lo entiendes? ¿cuánto tiempo vas a seguir engañándote a ti mismo? No estás siendo más que el cobarde que temes ser. Neal sabía que había bien en ti, te quería y te perdonó, y dio su vida porque creía en ti. Él te dio una segunda oportunidad, todos en Storybrooke te la han dado, y yo siempre he creído en ti, ¿por qué tú no puedes hacer lo mismo?

- No lo entiendes… Nadie confiaba realmente en mí. Sólo tú. Tú eres la única que ha tenido una fe ciega en mí todo este tiempo, y por ello me duele tanto decepcionarte. Te quiero, Belle, pero no soy quien tú crees. Soy el Oscuro y siempre buscaré el poder por encima de todo. Mi hijo ha muerto, y con él, toda mi esperanza. Ya sólo me queda eso: La oscuridad.

- No, no sólo te queda eso- se llevó una mano al vientre y lo observó, con las lágrimas corriendo abundantemente por sus mejillas- Puedes empezar de nuevo. Conmigo. Con nosotros.

Se hizo el silencio. Hook observaba la escena, intrigado. No podía moverse, pues Rumplestiinskin aún lo controlaba, pero eso no le impedía hacer de espectador, muerto de curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionaría el más poderoso de Storybrooke ante semejante noticia. Un brillo divertido cruzó por sus ojos y, por un instante, pensó que se merecía que Bella hubiera entrado alegremente por la puerta con intención de darle una sorpresa y se los hubiera encontrado, Rumple con su corazón en la mano y él sosteniendo el sombrero. Pero ella le inspiraba lástima, pues era demasiado buena para merecerse todo aquel sufrimiento. Se moría de ganas de abandonar aquella habitación para refugiarse en los brazos de Emma, de confesárselo todo y desear su perdón. Sonrió para sus adentros al comprender con amargura que quizá el Oscuro y él tenían más en común de lo que habían pensado, pues ambos tenían una misma pregunta: ¿Cómo podía un ángel querer a un ser tan despreciable?

Rumpletinski no sabía cómo reaccionar. Todo a su alrededor se estaba desmoronando, y la única luz de su vida amenazaba con extinguirse. No sabía hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a sacrificar por sus propios intereses, a cuántos pensaba herir con su ambición.

- ¿Eso es lo que habías venido a decirme?- Belle asintió, abrazándose las rodillas y rompiendo en un llanto.

Estaba confuso. Su mente y su corazón estaban sumidas en un caótico pulso. Lo peor era que lo único que podía resultar de ello era una pérdida. Por primera vez, no le quedaba otra opción que enfrentarse realmente a la pregunta que más pánico le daba: "¿Qué es más importante para ti, Rumpletinskin?" gritó su propia voz interior.

La imagen de Baelfire emergió entre sus pensamientos. Un niño indefenso y asustado que se metía en su cama por las noches durante la guerra de los ogros. Un niño que lo miraba suplicante, con el alma rota, mientras caía por el portal. El hijo que había echado de menos durante años, por el que había arriesgado todo y maldecido el mundo sólo para encontrarlo. El hombre que era el padre de su nieto. El hombre que había confiado en él y que finalmente lo había perdonado. El hombre por el que había dado su vida y que a su vez había dado la vida por él. El hombre en cuya última mirada había visto el orgullo que siente un hijo por su padre. Se descubrió a sí mismo llorando y este hecho le sorprendió. Recordó la promesa que había hecho frente a su tumba y el corazón se le encogió en el pecho al imaginar la decepción que inundaría sus ojos si lo viera ahora. La misma mirada que debería dedicarle Belle.

Sin embargo, ella lo miraba con esperanza, suplicante. Era un faro extendiendo su guía en la oscuridad. Y en la profundidad de los ojos de aquella a la que amaba se vio a sí mismo acunando a un bebé, consolando a un niño por las noches cuando tenía una pesadilla, a un hombre del que sentirse orgulloso... Y a Bella a su lado, agarrando siempre su mano mientras visitaban todos juntos la tumba de Neal, cuyo espíritu observaba la escena familiar con una radiante sonrisa. No pudo soportarlo más. Se derrumbó, se lanzó contra Belle, estrechándola contra sus brazos y acompañando a su llanto con el suyo propio.

- Lo siento… Lo siento mucho… Soy un verdadero idiota…. No me merezco todo el amor que me das y comprenderé que no puedas perdonarme… No soy más que un ser roto…

- Shhh- ella tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo miró, con infinita dulzura- recuerda que, a veces, la mejor taza está desportillada. Aún no es tarde, aún puedes enmendar lo que has hecho. Y yo te ayudaré, siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre.

Rumple la besó. Sus labios estaban salados por las lágrimas, pero no le importó. Posó su mano sobre el vientre de su esposa y sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de forma sincera. Hook también sonreía. Cuando el Oscuro se acercó a él y le devolvió su corazón, alzó la mano, haciéndole saber que no era necesario que dijera nada.

- Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que deseo hacerte un favor, cocodrilo. Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Y sin añadir nada más, abandonó la mansión perdida en medio del bosque en dirección a la casa de Emma, dejando a la feliz pareja celebrando la buena nueva.


End file.
